


茄面车-dream

by Olbers_Yi



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 01:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olbers_Yi/pseuds/Olbers_Yi





	茄面车-dream

Ezio和Leonardo分手了。

分手是Ezio先提的，他们前些日子吵了一架。Leonardo认为Ezio过于风流，身边追求者一大堆他也无所作为，全然没有在与自己谈恋爱的样子。Ezio认为Leonardo太小心眼，一点儿都不信任自己。双方都争得面红耳赤，Ezio最终一气之下吼了句分手，气氛顿时冻结到了极点。Ezio只听见自己的心脏在胸腔内强有力地跳动着，一下下在耳边听得都一清二楚。当他看见Leonardo脸上的失望、难以置信与几分悲伤时，他似乎才反应过来刚才自己说了什么。他拉住转身坚决离去的Leonardo，对方却一把将他的手甩开。  
Ezio知道自己现在该追上去，但他总觉得身体里什么零件卡住了一样，难以动弹。

Ezio重重地把液体被一饮而尽的酒杯砸在桌上，同时双手握拳愤怒且后悔地狠撞了下桌子，沉重地叹了口气。这是第几杯了？他看向一旁歪七扭八躺于桌上的空瓶，眼前有些模糊竟数不过来。  
分手后的几天Ezio的灵魂仿佛被抽去了一半似的，成天魂不守舍的。他抱着个手机翻来覆去地看他以前与Leonardo的聊天记录。翻到有趣的地方时，唇角总会不自觉地勾起弧度，然而随之而来的是更猛烈的思念与心里难以言喻的痛楚，他总会看着看着就模糊了视线。  
Ezio最终选择来朋友开的酒吧，打算好好喝上一通，也算是借酒消愁了。  
他本是个千杯不醉的家伙，但兴许今天喝的是真的有些多了，头晕后紧接着的便是难以抵抗的困意。Ezio的手最终松开酒瓶，一下趴在桌上昏沉睡去。

Ezio做了个梦。说来也有些羞耻，是个春梦。他梦到Leonardo也出现在了酒吧，看到他这副醉得不省人事的样子被吓了一跳。随后他一把抱住过来搀扶自己的Leonardo，口中一边低声重复着“不要走”，一边将头凑上前去，探舌入侵他口腔与其唇齿相依。  
接着在梦中，两人似乎去了宾馆。他们互相亲吻着，在暧昧气氛下，Leonardo将Ezio一把推到床上。Ezio迫不及待地将上衣扯开，将裤子褪去扔到一边，Leonardo也把衣裤脱下。  
金发男人欺身压住Ezio，继续粗暴地啃咬着他的唇瓣。兴许是动作过于粗鲁，两人的口腔中逐渐蔓延开股铁锈般的血腥味儿。即使唇被咬出了血，Ezio却没有丝毫不满。这是梦吗？如果是的话那请永远不要醒来。  
Leonardo宽掌抚上Ezio胸前因亲吻而有些发硬的乳首，随后两只手指捏住那处温柔摩挲。他将舌收回结束了这缠绵悱恻的接吻，又将头埋于Ezio的胸膛前，一口含住另一颗肉粒，温热口腔将其包裹住，灵巧的舌绕着肿胀的乳头打转。他另一只手也没闲着，探到Ezio肿胀不堪的下身，一把将他性器握住，上下撸动的同时还恶趣味地捏捏。  
Ezio轻哼一声，下身传开的快感使体内似乎有什么在蠢蠢欲动，他轻轻舔舐有些发干的唇，右手搭在Leonardo裸露的背上。而在乳尖作恶的舌终于悄然离去，Leonardo一只手也转移阵地探向身下人的后面。他先是在那结实的臀部上狠狠揉捏一把，随后中指缓缓从穴口插入。未润滑过的后穴十分干涩，起初似乎进入一根手指就是极限。刚插入时Ezio轻叫了一声，异物插入的感觉实在不适。Leonardo手指在体内缓速抽送着，接着加大力度的同时也加速，听着身下那人逐渐放大的喘息声心中愈发愉悦。  
到差不多时又进入了第二根手指，此时突兀的异物感已逐渐被快感取代，穴内变得湿滑粘腻，这似乎是肠液的功劳。两只手指在穴内搅动，空荡房间内有抽插的水声伴着喘息响起，使暧昧气氛更加浓郁。Ezio躺于床上，享受着自下而上蔓延至全身的愉悦快感，口中发出轻微呻吟，下体翘得更高。鬼知道这个梦为何会如此真实，但既然都这样了，那慢慢享受就是。  
Leonardo将手指拔出，上面还沾着些粘稠液体。他将下身几乎硬得发痛的欲望掏出，滚烫肉柱抵在穴口，温柔地亲吻着Ezio略微泛红的眼尾，柔声道：“我进来了？”Ezio巴不得他赶紧贯穿自己，一边喘着气一边急不可耐地催促对方快点。  
见他这样回应，Leonardo满意地一手握住性器，一手扶在Ezio侧腰上。他将性器缓缓送入，随后一个挺身猛地使其整根没入温软后穴。即使刚才已做好前戏，巨物猛然插入还是为紧实的穴带来些许痛感。完全插入时Ezio叫了一声，手指反攥洁白床单，眉头紧蹩，却还是催着身上人赶紧动起来。  
Leonardo看着Ezio这副模样不禁喉结滚动咽下口津液，随后身子挺动频率由缓逐渐加快，囊袋拍打臀部，肉体碰撞声与穴内啧啧水声融汇交合成一支淫靡乐章，房内温度似乎又升高几分。痛感与不适在一次次的抽插中终于被快感取代得消失殆尽，Ezio勃起的欲望顶端溢出的晶莹爱液越渗越多，后穴已被肠液染得滑腻不堪。他侧昂着头，生理泪水在噙红的眼尾顺脸庞滑下，微张的嘴也流出未来得及吞咽的津液，两颊泛红告示着他的情欲。  
他这幅样子可真是该死的诱人……Ezio现在这放浪模样使Leonardo觉得身下性器更坚挺了几分。他抽插愈发猛烈，愉悦地享受着身下人后穴的紧致。温热肉壁紧紧包裹住粗大性器，穴内每处的褶皱都被细致入微地抚慰到，摩擦带来的极致快感使两人都沉溺于其中。  
Leonardo顶到某处时，Ezio突然猛地眯起双眼，紧揪床单的手更加用力，身子稍稍反弓挺起，口中喊出了声自己都觉得过于淫荡的呻吟。“嗯啊…！”Leonardo颇有兴致地挑挑眉，看来方才那下是顶中他敏感点了。他使坏般地次次都向那儿顶弄，渴望让Ezio得到更愉悦的感受。Ezio被操弄地说不出话来，也丝毫不克制自己的呻吟喘息，声声都仿佛在直白地刺激挑逗着Leonardo。灭顶般的快感自后穴沿着脊柱刺激大脑，Ezio此刻脑内一片空白，唯一想要的就是面前的男人与其更加野蛮的顶入。他脚趾也舒服地紧紧蜷起，眼前视线被泪水所模糊。  
“啊……Leo…哈啊…”谁管这梦境为何如此真实，Ezio渴望的仅仅只是此刻交合的欢愉。“呼…怎么了，Ezio？”Leonardo俯身下去，将耳靠近他的唇，耐心且温和地听着他说的话语，那温柔的样子与身下愈发猛烈的抽插形成极大反差。Ezio被他挺弄得身子不断晃动，口中言语伴着呻吟吐出被撞得支离破碎。他想从极大的快感中寻回一丝理智，嘴中说出的字字都是挽留话语：“我爱你…啊哈……Leo，别离开我……”  
Ezio本是个不会轻易说出这种话的人——至少分手后没几天就低声下气求复合的事儿他做不出。但此刻还是快感与情欲占据了大部分，理性被冲刷得只残留下几丝。况且他是真的想念Leonardo，他无法忍受那个发色如阳光般明媚的男人离开自己。借着情欲他终是说出了这样的话，反正是在梦中——但同时Ezio也希望这不是梦境，而是现实。  
Leonardo并未直接回应，而是再次撬开Ezio的牙关，软舌温柔进入他的口腔，贪婪地舔舐他的齿，随后与他的舌暧昧地交缠在一起，夺取着他口中每一寸空气。Leonardo将软舌收回，口中津液还依依不舍地牵连成丝。他挺动频率不变，看着Ezio那张因情欲而仿佛失了魂的脸更是心动几分，听着他的话语却又有了几丝心疼与心酸，最终开口道：“我不走，Ezio……我也爱你。”  
示爱的言语与体内巨物的碰撞使Ezio身子微颤，他腰肢扭动配合着Leonardo的抽插动作，不知是因快感还是听到了对方的回应，泪水溢得越来越多。他向来不介意自己在性爱中落泪，他认为这只是正常的生理反应，同时也体现着伴侣的技术好。但这次Ezio的眼泪掉得似乎过于多了——简直像是在抽泣。他稍稍觉得有些丢脸，但既然是在梦里又怎样呢？  
可这真的是梦吗？使全身酥麻的快感、面前Leonardo的脸、自己的喘息声与淫水的咕嗞声……一切都是那么真实却又梦幻。Leonardo操弄愈发狠戾，敏感处被刺激使Ezio沉溺于这模糊难分的性爱中。最终他低低地轻叫一声，性器微颤，在极大的快感中将黏浊白液射了出来。精液射在自己腹部的肌肉上，为这次交合更增几分情欲。  
射过后的Ezio胸膛起伏喘息不减，只觉得浑身无力，但抽插的快感仍在体内作祟。“射了？等等我，我也快出来了……”Leonardo又发狠般地猛烈挺弄着，温热内壁紧紧将性器含住，肉柱上每根筋脉似乎都被感受地清楚。Ezio的肉穴紧致柔软，Leonardo一声闷哼，将自己的白浊液体射入其中。  
性器抽出，Leonardo再次俯身低吻Ezio眼角滑落的泪珠，打算清理过后与他相拥而睡。

第二日，Ezio迷迷糊糊地醒来，却觉得腰部一阵酸痛。他不耐烦地揉了揉眼，却发现这似乎不是自己的房间。Ezio有些慌了，努力回想着昨晚自己都做了些什么。  
酒吧、喝酒、醉了、看见了Leonardo……  
对，Leo！Ezio思绪仿佛被点通了，但想起接下来的事情，他又有些愣住了。  
…难道昨晚自己跟Leo做了？！  
Ezio侧头看向身旁熟睡中的Leonardo，反复回忆了几遍昨晚发生的事情，确定了那不是梦之后，心里莫名有种安定的感觉。  
Ezio又想了想，管他昨天晚上是不是做梦 自己说了什么话做了什么蠢事儿呢，至少昨晚Leo好像隐隐约约也说了他爱自己。随后他搂住Leonardo，两个男人再次一起入眠。

无论如何，能捡回来个男朋友，也挺好的。


End file.
